1) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an interactive application program method which depends on image recognition to analyze a source image and information held in the analyzed image to activate corresponding application software and access the information.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Based on humanistic demands for present software design, the supreme principle of simple and fast ready-to-hand operation should be available to a conventional computer's operating system or any application software. To match users' future requirements, more and more current software platforms have linked remote servers known as Cloud Computing, an Internet-based computing method by which shared software/hardware resources or messages can be offered to computers and other equipment according to demands.
As the first priority, a fundamental principle to consider a user's experience is always applicable to both conventional local operated software and Cloud Computing software. A user's experience can be divided into the user's first experience to operate software and next perception for fluency during operations. A user's first experience in software usually belongs to intuitive operations rather than complex operations completed through various options on an interface which disturb first operations and need to be minimized. A user's next experience focuses on software's stability and conformity which should be clearly defined during software design.
Prevalent mobile equipment followed by fast developed and convenient mobile Internet and Cloud Computing has made regular requirements for mobile equipment very frequent. However, it is still uneasy to complete setup within mobile equipment's limited space in which an input of a site URL, a username or a password may particularly trouble a user.
In addition to the above descriptions, to store information such as site URL, username and password simply and fast is still an obvious problem. Furthermore, it is difficult to transfer either a password to unlock a game or exclusive software between conventional media.